


Markiplier Prompts

by Forgetrash



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short Fics, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetrash/pseuds/Forgetrash
Summary: A collection of Markiplier prompts (obviously).I write alot, especially prompts, it helps with the creativity flow. So it will be updated quite frequently.As always, purely a work of Fiction.*Tags will be updated accordingly.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You, Markiplier/Reader, Markiplier/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Bathing Suite Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one fanficy-prompts post on Tumblr, tagged Summer. I figured since the nice weather has begun, what better way to get into the groove than to write about it?

You ran a hand down a soft black one-piece bathing suit, Mark trailing just behind you. He had already picked out a new pair of swim trunks, for himself deciding rather quickly on a dark blue pair with small, colorful fishes adorning them. 

You gripped the hanger, lifting it slightly so Mark could have a better look.

"What do you think of this one?" He pondered quietly for a moment.

"Wouldn't you get a funny tan in that?" He spoke honestly, eyes trailing the v-neck, down. You supposed he was right. 

Nodding in agreement, you gently placed it back and began walking towards the bikinis instead. You were never fussy when it came to picking any sort of clothing out, but it was a rather expensive place so if you were going to buy anything it had to be one you really liked. You didn't want to settle.

A few minutes later, you were looking at a navy blue set, when Mark came around from the corner, two bikinis in arm. 

Holding them both up to you, you observed them. One was a burgundy, triangle shape top, with matching bottoms that you guessed would show a lot of ass (you shot him a look, to which he sheepishly shrugged, innocent smile playing at his lips), but it was the other one caught your eye the most. It was white with a beautiful vibrant blue flower pattern. It would definitely make your boobs look nice, as it was a bit more bra-like, with lots of support. The matching bottoms held together by strings on each side. 

As if he noticed which one you were eyeing most, he lifted the latter a tad bit higher. 

"I think this one would look great on you, but I know you tend to like the darker colors, so I brought you this one too." He explained, his voice sounding laced with honey as it always did to you. You smiled at him, he thought everything through so thoroughly, it made your heart flutter. 

"I actually like that one too, the blue is gorgeous. It really stands out." You explained, approaching him to get a closer look at the pattern.

"Try it on?" He smiled.

Finding an employee wasn't hard, the store wasn't exactly huge, and you were both lead to the fitting rooms. Mark placed a quick kiss on the top of your head, before gently guiding you inside. He took a seat on the comfy looking couch just outside the door, waiting patiently as he took out his phone to occupy himself for the next few minutes. 

You quickly discarded your clothes, slipping into the two piece before taking a look at yourself in the full length mirror. 

It fit wonderfully, your breasts fitting comfortably in the bikini top, giving them a natural push up. The sides of the bottoms sat higher up your hips, accentuating your curves in all the right places. You swooped your long hair back, and opened the door slightly. 

Hearing your door open, he looked up, sliding his phone back in his pocket before standing and making his way over to you. You opened the door some more as he approached so he could see you in entirely. As he got an eye full of you, his brown orbs widened slightly for just a moment, before his lips curled up into a loving smile. His eyes trailed you slowly, and you felt your face grow warm. He obviously liked what he saw, so you didn't really feel the need to ask him what he thinking. He did so anyway, though.

"That is the sexiest thing I have seen you in yet." He spoke lowly, not wanting to be heard by anyone but you, and you chuckled. He brought his hand to trace down your arm, from your shoulder down to your wrist as he took in your body once more, biting his lip.

"It looks beautiful on you. I'm glad I came across it. How do _you_ feel in it, though?" He asked, knowing that what really mattered was how comfortable you were in it. It _was_ you wearing it after all, not him.

You turned to look at yourself once more, and you could see Mark's eyes through the mirror, wandering over your back down to your bum. Your cheeks were exposed just enough, and it took everything in him not to grab himself a handful. 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"It's actually very comfortable. It's thick under the breast so they won't fall out every five minutes." You joked. 

You thought about when you guys went to a water park the year prior, and it was spent mostly adjusting your bikini top the entire time. You cringed just thinking about it.

He laughed, no doubt thinking of the same day you were. 

"I think this is the one." You smiled, looking at him through the mirror.

"Glad I could be of assistance." He grinned, kissing the back of your head. You closed the fitting room door, but not before his hand playfully gave your bum a little tap.

You just shook your head, laughing lightly. 


	2. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off fanficy-prompts post on Tumblr, tagged summer.

It was mid-afternoon, and you were sprawled out on your couch in discomfort. Your body ached, and you tried your best to distract yourself with a Netflix show, but it didn't seem to do much. You had accidentally fallen asleep in the sun the day before, while relaxing in your backyard, and you were now sunburned to shit. You cursed yourself for being so stupid, and felt another jolt of pain course through you as you attempted to move around slightly. 

Another hour went by, when Mark came trotting down the stairs after spending most of the afternoon streaming with Bob, Wade and Sean. You attempted to turn to him, but winced, bringing your neck back to face forward. You rolled your eyes, frustrated. 

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" He took a seat next to you, careful not to disturb you too much. 

"Not great." 

"I'm sorry...Is there anything I can do to help?" He spoke kindly, like always. You did your best to muster up a smile, pondering for a moment. 

"Maybe you could help me cut up some aloe so I can put in on my skin?" It was probably one of the only things that would help sooth the pain at least a little. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! But you stay here, I'll do it." It was more a command than a suggestion, so you stayed put. 

It wasn't long till he came back into the living room with a bowl full of some fresh aloe paste. 

"Alright, where does it hurt the most?" He questioned, sitting across from you on the coffee table. 

"The tops of my arms, back and chest mostly. I was wearing a sun hat so my face doesn't feel too bad." He nodded, leaning in slightly as his eyes looked around your face. 

"It doesn't look too red, either." He noted. He gently set the bowl down and stood. 

"Here, lets get you out of this, okay?" He motioned to your shirt, and you nodded. You carefully lifted yourself from your position, and his hands found the hem of your shirt, slowly lifting up it and over your head. You felt the air hit your bare skin, feeling good and bad at the same time.

You hated sunburns. You didn't notice you were making a face until Mark chuckled, and you shot him a glare. 

"Sorry. Come here, babe. I got ya." He motioned you forward, and you complied, moving closer so he could more easily access the areas of your pain. He took a handful of the gooey aloe, and massaged it gently into your skin. You winced at first, and he almost pulled away but you beckoned him to keep going. His large hands felt nice mixed with the cooling sensation of the jelly, and you sighed, leaning into his touch.

You found yourself thanking your lucky stars for deciding to buy that plant. You felt like it would come in handy some day, and it surely did.

When the bowl was empty, and your hot flesh covered he made way to the kitchen to wash his hands, placing the used bowl down in the sink. He would clean it later. 

Returning to you, he sat beside you this time, placing a hand on your thigh. 

"Better?" He smiled adoringly at you, and you returned it.

"Yeah. Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." You chuckled as has thumb traced lazy circles on your skin. 

He just stayed quiet, his lips meeting the top of your head in a loving kiss.


	3. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fanficy-prompts post on Tumblr, tagged summer.

It was mid July, and not a cloud in the sky as you relaxed yourself further into your cozy beach towel. Most of your body lay in the shade of an umbrella, the hot breeze flushing against your skin every now and then.

It wasn't often you and Mark planned days entirely to yourselves, but when you did you made the most out of them.

You peered over at him laying beside you on his own beach towel, shades covering his brown orbs. He looked relaxed, and you couldn't help but smile. He was always so busy, and the downtime was well deserved for him.

You sighed in content, closing your eyes once again. You lost track of time when you were disrupted by a rustling at your side. Opening your eyes, your hand brought your own sunglasses down to your nose as you eyed Mark. He sat upright, facing you when you noticed two blue slushies, one in each hand. You grinned, sitting up excitedly as you took one for yourself. He chuckled.

"Figured you could use a bit of a cool off." He sipped away at his slushy, his eyes wandering out to the blue waters of Venice beach. You looked around, taking the first sip of your own as you all but moaned as the delicious, ice cold substance cool'ed you off almost immediately. You didn't realize just how thirsty for something cold and sweet you were. Your eyes trailed along the shores of the infamous beach, packed as usual, but neither of you were surprised. It wasn't anything you weren't used to, so you didn't mind.

You didn't realize how quickly you had been drinking your slushy until you felt the discomfort of a slight brain freeze. You winced, and Mark took notice. 

"Careful, sugar," he patted your thigh, smiling, "savor the wonderful flavors of the blue raspberry." You laughed with him at his goofiness that you loved so much. 

"I can't help it, it's just so cold and so delicious." You slowed down. You remembered not hearing him get up to leave your side. 

"I didn't even notice you leave." You noted, blushing slightly. 

"I figured you'd fallen asleep after I got zero response when I asked if you wanted anything." He was playfully grinning over at you. You sat close enough together, so he could be under the umbrella as well. 

"Oh? Oops." You shrugged your shoulders sheepishly, giggling. He just laughed.

It wasn't long before you both were finishing the last remnants of your slushies, the two of you on the topic of a new game that was to be released later in the year. He stood, taking the cup from you as you watched him walk over to the nearest trash can. 

When he returned, you noticed just how very blue his mouth was, not being able to contain a small laugh. He rose a brow, taking his spot close to you once again. 

"What?" You stayed silent for a moment, but brought your index finger and tapped gently on his lips.

"Your lips are very blue." You giggled, and he grinned, playfully biting your finger. He grabbed your smaller hand in his own, leaning in to press his lips softly to yours, to which you happily leaned in to.

"So are yours." He mumbled, lips still brushing against yours as he spoke the words. You sighed, lazily dropping your head to lean it on his shoulder. He brought a hand up to your back, rubbing gently and you could have fallen asleep again then and there. 

"I'm glad we decided on the beach. It was a good idea." He broke the comfortable silence. You nodded, lifting your head up again to look at him. 

"Me too." 

The rest of the day was spent swimming, barbecuing and laughing heartily under the sun.


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fanficy-prompts on Tumblr, tagged summer.

It was a warm, sunny, summer day. You and Mark sat at home, in your sun room enjoying some homemade lemonade you had whipped up earlier. As much as it was keeping you cool, you couldn't help but crave the creaminess that only ice cream could settle. You observed him from where you sat with your legs perched up over his thighs. He sat back, eyes closed with his head rested on the back of his palms. You smiled to yourself, before uncrossing your legs and setting your feet down on the floor. 

His knees feeling suddenly colder, he cracked an eye open and peered over at you from his seat. 

"I want ice cream. Thoughts?" He grinned, bringing his arms back down to lean forward. 

"When could I not go for some ice cream?"

You decided to walk, there was a shop not too far from your home anyway. Hand in hand, you enjoyed the trek, laughing about something Wade had done during the last stream. You knew he missed his friends, and you loved them just as much. It had been a few months since they had last come to visit, but only a couple of days since you spoke over FaceTime. Hopefully they would come down at some point during the holidays.

Arriving at the shop, there were a few people, it was LA after all, but nothing too crazy surprisingly. You approached the flavor board to get a closer look, Mark's hand still in your own as he followed closely behind. 

"What are you feeling today?" He asked, leaning down closer to your ear. You shrugged in response.

"Not sure...I know I normally go for cookie dough, but maybe I should try something different?" Your eyes scanned the menu for another few moments.

"Hm, I'm torn between strawberry parfait and cotton candy." He spoke as he unlaced his fingers that were entwined with yours to stand beside you now, a hand placing itself gently on your lower back. 

"Oh, definitely cotton candy." You smiled up at him. Looking down at you, grinning, he nodded.

"You're right." 

"I think I'm gonna go with bubblegum." You decided, and he lead the way to the small lineup. 

Much to Mark's dismay, you payed for it and you both took a seat on the outdoor patio. The streets of LA were bustling, and your eyes scanned some of the local stores that surrounded the area. You happily ate your ice cream, barely noticing it was leaking down the hand that held the cone. Mark giggled.

"Here, let's get you some napkins." He stood, heading to the outdoor counter that displayed spoons, napkins and a few free toppings for sundaes. Returning quickly, he handed you the napkins as you thanked him. He sat beside you as oppose to across from you this time, placing his large hand on your thigh. You enjoyed his touches, they were always gentle and loving. 

The ice cream was delicious, and you finished off the remainder of your cone, satisfied. 

"Ice cream is always a good idea." You leaned into him, and his hand moved from your thigh up to around your shoulders. He smelled sweet, no doubt due to the ice cream he just had. 

"Mhm." He agreed, resting his head on top of yours. 


	5. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fanficy-prompts on Tumblr, tagged summer.

"Can you just bring out these snacks, please? I'm gonna go grab the drinks from the trunk." You handed Mark the two bowls of chips you had in your hand and gestured to whatever was on the table that needed to be brought outside. He grabbed them, nodding and giving you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure. Let me know if you need any help!" He skillfully opened the patio door, Chica running outside no doubt looking to be pet by the many people you had over. 

Marks friends were in LA for the week, so you decided to invite some of your friends as well to have some drinks by the pool. The sun was shining and it was pretty hot out, you had the tunes going and people were enjoying themselves. Your friends mingled with Mark's friends and everything was going perfectly. 

You brought the various cases of beers, coolers and liquors inside, needing to make three trips in total. The cases of beer were pretty heavy. 

On your last trip, you closed the screen door with your foot, not noticing Sean coming from the washroom. 

"Here! Let me get that for you." He took the case from your hands, and you smiled gratefully. 

"Thank you, Sean!"

"Would you like them outside in the bar fridge?" .

You nodded in response. "Yes, please!"

He walked towards the back door, noticing the other cases as well.

"Don't worry about those either, I'll come back for them." He shot you a smile.

"You're the best." You grinned, opening the sliding door to make his life easier. 

When everything was said and done, you made your way upstairs to slip out of your clothes. You had put your bikini underneath before making your liquor store run, to make your life just a little easier. You checked your messages, replying to something quickly when there was a knock on the door. Turning, you faced Mark as he approached you.

"Everything okay, babe?" 

"Yeah, sorry. Was just getting my bathing suit on and replying to a text." You smiled up at him. He returned it, nodding his head. His arms found there way around your waist, and yours around his neck in a sweet hug. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, having to slightly lean down to do so. Shirtless and in his swim trunks, his body was warm from being out in the sun. You all but melted into him, enjoying the few moments of tranquility. 

"I love you." He mumbled into your skin.

"I love you too." 

Giving your neck a loving kiss, he pulled away, hands running down your arms to take your hands in his.

"Lets go have some fun?" He grinned, and you laughed, letting him lead the way. 

Once outside, you observed your friends, smiling to yourself. Mark made his way over to Wade and Molly who each bad a beer in hand. Mark went straight for the lemonade, making you giggle. Sean and Gab were in the pool with a couple of your friends, along with Bob and Mandy. You were happy to see his friends and yours mingling, everything was perfect. 

Mark came walking over to you once again, this time with a cold Corona in hand. You took it gratefully, not realizing just how thirsty you were as you downed the first half of it. 

"Atta girl!" You heard Wade in the distance, everyone laughing as you gave him a thumbs up. Mark rubbed your upper back gently, giving you a kiss on the forehead as he made his way back over to the canopy under which they sat. Instead, you went for the pool, sitting down next to Gab and one of your longtime friends. 

The day was filled with laughter, cold drinks and a bonfire with some good old fashioned s'mores to end the day. 


	6. Planting a Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fanficy-prompts post on Tumblr, tagged summer.

You wiped away at the beads of sweat that accumulated on your forehead, as you planted some Petunia seeds, covering them lightly with some soil. 

You had been wanting to start your flower bed for quite some time, and today seemed to finally be the perfect day to do so. Mark was recording a new video, leaving you with plenty of time for yourself. There were a few clouds in the sky, but you were thankful for them today. The sun beaming down on you the entire time would probably make things harder. 

You had been at it for nearly two hours when you heard the screen door slide open and close, and you glanced behind you from where you sat on your knees. Mark came trotting over, a nice cold glass of water in hand. The condensation leaking from the glass made you realize just how thirsty you were. 

"How's it coming along, hun?" He handed you the water, and your greedily took it, finishing it all in one go. He laughed.

"Do I need to come out here by the half hour to make sure you don't pass out from dehydration?" He spoke again in a playful tone. You chuckled, but rolled your eyes.

"Shut up." You brought the glass down from your lips, turning to observe what was soon to be filled with colorful flowers. "Good, I think. I've never actually done this before, so let's hope it turns out."

He walked over to observe more closely at the soil, nodding his head. 

"I hope so too, I'm sure it will. What kinds of flowers did you pick?" He sauntered back over to you, gently taking the empty glass from your grip. 

"I got some coreopsis, lavender, daylily, petunias and some purple coneflower to start off with." You smiled, knowing he probably had no idea what half of those even looked like. The expression on his face confirmed that thought, and you giggled. 

"Hey, I know what lavender is!" He defended, causing another string of giggles to erupt. You patted his abdomen. 

"Don't worry babe, when they grow I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference." 

"How long are they going to take to bloom?" He questioned again, though this time you didn't quite have an answer.

"I'm not exactly sure, so I guess we will see. I'm going to assume they are all grow at different rates?" You shrugged and he nodded. 

"Take a break? We can have some cookies and relax together for a bit?" His gaze dropped down to you, and looking into those chocolate brown eyes, who could say no? 


	7. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of fanficy-prompts post on Tumblr.

You had never really been anywhere before, so when Mark said he'd been planning a vacation for the two of you, you had trouble containing your curiosity. Where would you be going? A city? Somewhere tropical? Somewhere historical? You would have been okay with anything really, the fact that he was taking the time to do this for you made your heart soar.

That being said though, you didn't exactly know what to pack; clothes to keep you warm or clothes to keep you cool? You enjoyed surprises, but this left you in a bit of a pickle. You stood in your shared room, staring in your closet. You didn't hear Mark creep in, and his voice startled you. 

"This is a scene straight out of a fucking horror movie." You turned around, jumping slightly. "There a demon in there?" He was laughing as he approached you, and you lightly smacked his bicep. You guess you did look creepy, just standing there staring into your _closet_.

"Shut up! I'm at a loss, Mark, what the hell do I pack if I don't know where I'm going?" He seemed to stand there, debating for a minute. 

"Well...um, its not going to be super warm...so maybe not shorts or tank tops?" this peaked your curiosity even more. Without questioning though, you nodded. 

"Okay, well that's a start."

A few days later, Mark was behind the wheel, a hand placed on your thigh as the sounds of music filled your ears. You were almost jumping with excitement, which amused the hell out of him. You knew he was getting a kick out of this, as he wasn't the best at keeping secrets, but he did a damn good job at keeping his mouth closed with this one. You were pretty surprised.

It was then you noticed him completely miss the turn for LAX. You rose a brow, looking over at him.

"We're not...flying to wherever we're going?" He was smirking now, shooting you a wink before turning his eyes back to the road ahead.

"Mark!" You huffed, crossing your arms which only seemed to amuse him even more. 

A little while later, he pulled into the large parking lot of one of the LA harbors. Your eyes widened.

"Are we going on a fucking cruise?!" You shouted, hands now brought to your face as you held your cheeks. You were smiling ear to ear now, and he began to laugh. 

"Surprise!" The thought of a cruise hadn't even crossed your mind. You were beaming from your seat, swinging the door open and nearly jumping out of your seat when he parked. 

At a loss for words you ran around to his side just as he was closing his car door to leap into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Clearly catching him off guard, he stumbled back a bit but his arms quickly finding their way around your torso. 

" _Woah!_ " He was laughing again, and you could have cried. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is amazing, I don't even know what to say!" His hands rubbed up and down your back now, and he set you down. His hands stayed firmly planted on your waist as your lips met his in a welcoming kiss. 

"I love you, and I'm glad I can make you this happy." He spoke truthfully. "Come on, we can't be late!" He grabbed his two suitcases and one of yours leaving you to only have to roll one along.

"So...A cruise to where?" You looked around, it was pretty busy but he seemed to know exactly where he was going. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll see." Curse this man. 

It wasn't too long after Mark stopped in front of large ship. Looking around to find a sign, you nearly lost your shit at what it read.

"An _Alaskan Cruise?_ " Yup, here come the waterworks. He noticed right away, dropping the bags before engulfing you in his arms once again.

"No, babe no crying! Yes, Alaska! Babe, I love you, please don't cry." You were laughing _hard_ and crying at the same time, completely overwhelmed by everything. You probably looked crazy to the passerby's. Your mind drifted to that night, years ago. 

When you first met Mark, you had spent an evening with friends, all of you getting more acquainted with one another when you were asked the question of something you always wanted to do. Without even needing to think, you answered with Alaskan cruise, always having an interest in the vast Alaskan landscapes and wildlife, and you had always wanted to go on a cruise ship. Not to mention, LA didn't have very cold winters, so you had never really seen snow in person.

This was literally a dream come true, and you were left speechless. 

"I'm sorry, I just-you remembered." You sniffed, pulling away to wipe the tears from your face. How silly. 

"Of course I did. You know what? I've been planning this for over a year now. If I had it my way, we would have done it last year but things got pretty busy for both of us." He explained, his arms still around you. Here it comes again, more tears. You rested your head on his chest.

"No! No, I don't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." He was slightly laughing too, you couldn't remember the last time you had laughed and cried at the same time. Wiping your face again, you were still giggling.

" _Okay, get your shit together!_ " You spoke out loud to yourself jokingly, making Mark laugh once again as he picked up the bags he had previously dropped. 

Your suite on the ship was beautiful to say the least, and it even had a hot tub. You would most definitely be taking advantage of that. You both set the bags down, and you collapsed on the bed, feet dangling. Mark found his way to lay beside you, pamphlet in hand.

"Itinerary?" You questioned, to which he nodded. He opened it, as he held one side and you took the other, reading it together. 

You would be cruising for four days before reaching Ketchikan, passing Icy Straight and then being able to get off to spend the day in Juneau on the seventh day. You would see the Hubbard Glacier the following day, then visiting Skagway and hiking in Sitka on the tenth day. Your final Alaskan stop being Prince Rupert before cruising back to LA. You would be gone for a total of 15 days, and you were more than happy to be experiencing your dream with Mark. 

Placing the paper to his side, he turned over to you, lips meeting yours once again. Your hands gripped the back of his neck, as you returned the kiss. 

"Thank you again, Mark...This is amazing." You mumbled in between kisses. He hummed in response, his hands trailing down your sides.

"I'd do anything to make you happy." 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests, I will gladly consider. Feel free to leave them in the comments below! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
